


Syrup

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consent Play, Dom!viktor, High Heels, Leashes, M/M, One Night Stands, Rare Pairings, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub!Jean-Jacques, Victor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: One night with a Legend, JJ finds himself in the thrall of Viktor Nikiforov. Can it just be kept to one night only?





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts), [kaitealyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitealyn/gifts).



> This is thanks to a rare pair as suggested to me in Discord, only DNW was for non-con and character death... so here ya go [Rodinia ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal) Hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> I am also gifting this to [kawaiilo-ren ](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com/) who I understand really likes this rare ship??? lol Hope you enjoy! I do love your art!
> 
> And thank you as always to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) for looking this over for content, minor errors.
> 
> If you find any errors they are mine and mine alone... Enjoy the mindless smut

##  **Syrup**

 

“I have better uses for that mouth of yours, that you can’t seem to shut up.” 

 

Viktor leaned in, his breath tickling at Jean-Jacques ear, the Canadian felt a shiver go down his spine. JJ had just stepped out into the alley to get away from the fuss and noise of the banquet. While it was mostly over, those who were left were drunk or laughing over the photos of that strange Japanese skater who pole danced with Christophe. JJ had felt bad for the man. He ended up being carted away by his own coach after snuggling up half naked against Viktor Nikiforov. The same Viktor who was now pinning him against the brick wall of a back alley.

 

“I thought you had that little Japanese man for your company tonight,” JJ watched the swirl of emotions which passed over the Russian’s face. 

 

“Unfortunately he was a little too drunk to consent to anything,” Viktor smirked, “but you on the other hand-- How would you like to be dominated by a living legend?”

 

JJ’s eyes went wide, he could feel his dick getting hard at the thought of being subjugated by Viktor. JJ sighed his eyes closed as Viktor’s fingers drew up along his chest, he felt as something was slid into his chest pocket.

 

“Room 1428, you have fifteen minutes,” Viktor leaned grazing his teeth at the shell of JJ’s ear.

 

JJ was left alone, breathing heavily in the alley, he felt his pocket seeing a small plastic keycard. “Marde!”

 

JJ straightened himself out hoping that any flush he had would be blamed on the champagne which was flowing freely. Walking back through the throng of drunken skaters he got clapped around the shoulder by a very hammered Swiss man. 

 

“Jean!” Christophe Giacometti swayed as he stood draped across JJ’s shoulders.

 

“Christophe, how are you?” JJ smirked, “You seem to be swaying a hell of a lot, and do you know where your pants are?”

 

“I hardly know where I am,” Christophe switched over to French, “Did you see that Yuuri? I had no idea he knew how to dance like that!”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Yes! The skater I was dancing with. I swear he would have medaled today if he wasn’t so damn anxious.”

 

“I suppose, I have to say I cannot remember his program at all.”

 

Christophe smirked, “That is because you don’t pay attention to anyone but yourself and perhaps a certain silver-haired gold medalist.”

 

“I don’t see why I need to pay attention to anyone outside of the top three, really top one as I got silver.”

 

“Shame at how humble you are LeRoy.”

 

JJ grinned flashing his trademark double J’s, “When you are king, there is no need to humility, you know you are the best.”

 

“Except,” Christophe whispered, “the best don’t walk away with silver, they get the gold.”

 

“When you are right, you are right,” JJ spoke softly, “I guess I should go and get my gold right now.”

 

JJ clapped Christophe on his chest, “Congrats on Bronze, see you tomorrow for brunch eh?”

 

Christophe winked at JJ, “Sure if you are up to it, enjoy that gold.”

 

JJ smiled walking away, he could feel the heat of a flush on his neck. There was no way that Christophe knew where JJ was going, that Viktor had propositioned him earlier. Perhaps he was a little too transparent. Checking his watch he still had about five minutes to get to Viktor’s room. More than enough time.

 

Fourteenth floor, room fourteen twenty-eight, JJ took a deep breath, his hand hovering poised to knock. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Was he really about to get dominated by a fucking living legend? Just as JJ went to rap his knuckles down the door swung open. The scent of soap and leather washed over JJ, VIktor was standing at the door. He was in a dressing gown, his platinum hair still damp.

 

“I got bored waiting for you to decide if you would knock or not,” Viktor smirked, “So I will give you the choice, if you want you can walk away right now. No harm no foul.”

 

“And give up the opportunity in front of me now?”

 

“Well this is likely the closest you will ever touch gold, LeRoy.”

 

“Tabarnak!” JJ hissed, “That was cold Nikiforov.”

 

“Well you are free to try to take it from me any time LeRoy.” Viktor’s eyes sparkled as he moved aside to allow the Canadian inside, “So are you staying or leaving?”

 

JJ ran a hand through his hair, before ducking his head and passing through the portal. JJ felt a shiver run down his spine as he caught the look that Viktor gave him as he entered. He felt like he were the prize calf marching in for the slaughter, and JJ loved it. Viktor closed the door, the heavy sound of the lock sliding into place hit JJ in the groin making him grow hard instantly. Viktor brushed past the Canadian, JJ closed his eyes savouring the light touch. JJ palmed his erection through his pants as he heard the distinct clack of heels along the tile floor.

 

Viktor sat in one of the chairs in his suite, his legs crossing giving JJ a flash of pale skin underneath, pale skin, leather, and fuck me heels. JJ moaned which brought a closed lip smile to Viktor’s face. “Hmm we like that? Before we go too far LeRoy, your safe word is Syrup.”

 

JJ grinned, “Really? Syrup?”

 

Ignoring JJ’s question, Viktor carried on, his voice sounding bored as he went through the rules of their little game, “If at any point you want me to go harder, please say so. I promise to not break skin, and to respect you if you ask me to stop at any point. Please, though remember the safe word, as ‘no’ and ‘stop’ or any begging will only garner more punishment. Repeat the safe word.”

 

JJ swallowed, he was so excited that he could feel his body vibrating. He had never had a lover so willing to completely dominate him before. “Syrup.”

 

“Excellent.” Viktor tented his fingers in front of his chin, tapping the pointer fingers to his lips, “Now can we do something about your clothing? You have far too much on. Strip LeRoy, and make it slow.”

 

JJ nodded, his fingers trembling slightly as he began to remove his jacket. 

 

“Slower, show me that JJ Style you keep going on about,” Viktor spoke with a smirk.

 

JJ let the jacket slip down his shoulders, slowly removing his arms from the sleeves, tossing it over the back of another chair. Loosening his tie, JJ licked his lips. He began to unbutton his shirt, leaving the tie loose around his neck. Opening his shirt slowly, revealing his toned tan skin. Without removing the shirt JJ moved his hand down further, palming over his obvious erection which was tenting his slacks. With one hand he fingered open the facinings, hooking his thumbs into the waistband allowing the silken fabric to slide down his legs. JJ then went back to his shirt, spreading it open slowly. Sliding the fabric over his shoulders and down his arms draping it over the jacket. Bending JJ picked up his slacks, then removed his socks so that he was standing in only his boxers, his tie hanging loose around his neck, waiting for his next order. 

 

“You are still far too dressed for this,” Viktor laid back, “Boxers off, but that tie, leave that on. We will be using it later.”

 

JJ closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure. He palmed over his erection as he hooked his fingers into the elastic of his boxer briefs. JJ slid the elastic over his cock, gasping at how heavy it felt once it was no longer held back by the fabric. He added the briefs to his pile of clothing on the chair. 

 

“Kneel.” 

 

JJ got to his knees, Viktor stood up. He walked over to the dresser just behind JJ. JJ could feel himself trembling with anticipation, he had no idea what was in store for him, but kneeling there exposed as he was, vulnerable. It was almost too much for him to take. He could hear the sound of metal slinking, like belt buckles against the wooden surface. Licking his lips, JJ resisted the urge to say anything. 

 

JJ felt a shiver down his spine as Viktor ran his fingers down his collar bone, over his bare skin, tracing down his arms pulling them back, “Do you trust me?”

 

JJ nodded.

 

“I can’t hear you, I need a clear answer. Say yes sir.”

 

JJ moaned his voice barely above a whisper, “Yes sir.”

 

“Remember, your safe word.” Viktor spoke, his voice soft but firm as he bent behind JJ. JJ felt as something was clasped around his wrists restraining them, then there were additional cuffs that were clasped around his forearms and biceps. JJ grunted as the final clasp was tightened, his back arching to accommodate the strange angle, his chest being forced out. “There isn’t that nice? Now you are really on display.” Viktor walked around to view his work rubbing his chin as though admiring a work of art. “Hmm, almost perfect, but I think something is missing here.” 

 

Viktor went out of JJ’s line of sight once more and he heard something else jingling as the heels clicked back. JJ felt as a collar was placed around his neck, Viktor’s hands smoothing over the leather and sliding upwards to his face. Viktor cupped JJ’s chin with his fingertips drawing his face upwards, Viktor ran his thumb across JJ’s bottom lip. JJ whimpered, leaning into the touch, his cock dripping with precum. 

 

“I did tell you that I had better uses for that mouth of yours, perhaps it is now time to see if that tongue is good for something,” Viktor purred, he moved his hand to his sash. Pulling the tie so that the silk robe fell to the floor, JJ felt his mouth go dry with what he saw. 

 

Viktor stood in front of JJ, clad in leather booty shorts the zipped up the front and a leather harness that criss crossed along his smooth pale chest. JJ moaned in appreciation as he saw Viktor standing in front of him his legs spread. With the added heels Viktor was at the perfect height for JJ to suck off Viktor, he could see the erection pressing against the tight leather. Using his teeth, JJ unzipped Viktor’s shorts, allowing for his heavy full erect cock to spring free. 

 

Licking his lips, JJ looked up to Viktor waiting for permission to continue, which was given with a nod. JJ leaned forward, running his tongue along the leaking head, lapping up the precum which was beaded and dripping from his slit. Flattening his tongue, JJ took as much of Viktor as he could, relaxing his throat so that he did not activate his gag reflex. He started get into a good rhythm when he felt Viktor grab onto his hair and start to thrust upwards. JJ had to force himself to not gag or constrict his throat as he felt the savage way that Viktor was pumping into his mouth. JJ was certain that he was now dripping all over the floor, he could feel his balls aching, and heavy, swaying with the motion of each thrust.

 

“Fuck you are very good at this Jean, it makes me wonder just how much experience you have. Your mouth seems to be made for a cock to be shoved inside it,” Viktor groaned as he snapped his hips back to thrust in harder, Viktor’s hand slid down the side of JJ’s face his thumb wiping away a tear. 

 

Viktor pulled out from JJ’s mouth, his cock slick with spit and precum. Viktor wiped away the mess that was decorating JJ’s chin with a smile. Viktor slipped himself the rest of the way out of his shorts, allowing JJ to fully appreciate the leather harness that he was wearing. The leather straps which had disappeared into the shorts, JJ now saw hooked up underneath Viktor’s testicles and he assumed connected in the back. JJ heard a click which snapped him back to his reality, now attached to his collar was a leash which was being held by Viktor. 

 

Viktor smiled and gave a sharp tug on the leash, “Time to get up. Off your knees, do not make me ask you more than once.”

 

JJ stood, his knees and legs screaming at him as he wobbled his way up, all the more awkward due to his arms being cuffed behind him. Viktor led him towards the bed, his hips swaying showing how his harness did connect up in the back accentuating the lines in his muscular form. JJ could feel a moan bubbling up, he wanted so bad to just kiss and bite his way to Viktor’s round ass, that was even more pert thanks to the come fuck me heels he was wearing. It should have been illegal how fucking hot that man was right now, dressed in nothing but scraps of leather and the black stilettos with red soles.

 

Viktor peeked over his shoulder at JJ, giving the leash a small tug. “On the bed, I want your ass up in the air.”

 

JJ practically ran, scrambling himself up so that his ass was up as high as it could go, trying not to whimper or wiggle too much. JJ arched his back as he felt the smooth cool touch of Viktor’s fingers as he caressed JJ’s ass. There was a sharp sting as Viktor slapped the round flesh causing JJ to suck in a breath.

 

“Hmm, no that will not do for me,” Viktor hummed walking away the click of his heels indicating where he was in the hotel room. JJ struggled to not turn to watch what the Russian was up to, keeping his ass high while his whole body shivered in anticipation. There was a solid thwap as a paddle fell on JJ’s ass. JJ could feel tears forming in his eyes as he cried out with each hit. 

 

“Much better,” Viktor purred, “Now count it out for me JJ, I want to hear you nice and clear.”

 

* _ Thwack _ * “One.”

 

“Louder,” Viktor commanded landing a third hit to JJ’s reddening ass cheek.

 

“One!”

 

* _ Thwack _ * “Two!” 

 

Viktor kept up the hits, alternating cheeks until JJ’s normally tanned skin was blazing bright red. Viktor caressed the skin, inviting a hiss followed by a moan, to escape from JJ. JJ was shaking all over, his knees still sore from earlier, his cock dripping from neglect. He needed to rut, he wanted to be taken and taken hard. Viktor moaned as he felt the warmth which radiated from the flesh. 

 

“I think you are now done, and perfect,” Viktor’s voice was husky as he put down the paddle. 

 

JJ whimpered, he felt VIktor spread his stinging cheeks, it was almost too much for him to handle as he felt the man lick a wet stripe along his ass. 

 

“Is this what you want?” Viktor spoke his voice low with need. 

 

JJ pressed his ass against Viktor’s face inviting more. Viktor chuckled enjoying the hot cheeks against his face. Adding a few drops of lube to his fingers he warmed them up together he drew a circle around the tight opening, slipping the first digit in up to his first joint. Viktor licked the red ass, taking a bite of the round cheek.

 

“Your hole is so lewd, sucking me in, I can probably go right to two fingers,” Viktor growled, he slipped in a second finger, curling them up smiling as JJ pressed back, impaling himself onto Viktor’s fingers.

 

Viktor added in a third finger, scissoring them, gently opening and stretching the passage, he ran his clean hand down JJ’s spine, digging his fingers into the heat of his inflamed ass. Deeming that the man was open enough, Viktor slid his fingers out, savouring the whimper that escaped JJ at the loss of contact. Picking up a small towel he had on the bed Viktor wiped off his hands before pouring some more lube on, slicking up his hardened cock, he slid his erection between JJ’s ass cheeks. He watched with a grin at the hole which was fluttering as though begging for his cock to slide inside. JJ moaned pushing his ass out as far as he could in invitation, a high pitched keening escaping his throat. He was so far gone and needed to have Viktor inside him. 

 

Viktor groaned as he pressed inside, the quivering entrance. Viktor took his time inching his way inside, his thumbs spreading the Canadian’s ass. Once bottomed out, Viktor waited for JJ to adjust to the stretch. The moment JJ was groaning and panting against him, Viktor pulled back and snapped his hips. The pace he set was harsh, each thrust slapping against JJ’s already sore backside. With all of the prep work, JJ was over stimulated. Viktor groaned as he listened to all the moans which were escaping from the Canadian. He watched as JJ arched his back- he knew he was hitting the prostate.

 

He felt as JJ’s insides squeezed around him, as though milking him, with two more thrusts he painted the inner walls of the Canadian. Slowing down his pace, Viktor reached around- his hand sliding around JJ’s engorged cock. 

 

“That is right, you can now cum,” Viktor purred, “You’ve been such a good boy.”

 

Viktor stroked in time with his thrusts, JJ arched his back and came with a loud moan coating the bedspread with his seed. Covered in a sheen of sweat, JJ collapsed with the assistance of Viktor keeping him from falling into the pool of his own semen. In a daze JJ barely registered the sound of Viktor padding through the room, his heels now off and the sound of the taps running in the bathroom. JJ felt a light touch as Viktor gently washed him down, whispering sweet words of praise. Viktor then carefully removed the soiled top sheet, gently doing so in a way that would not disrupt JJ too much. 

 

Carding his fingers through JJ’s hair, Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, “I have paid for this room until tomorrow.”

 

JJ looked up his voice rough, “You are not staying the night?”

 

“It was one night only LeRoy. I told you that before we started, don’t be getting all attached now,” Viktor sighed as he got up, “I have a flight in three hours. It was fun, I suggest that you get some sleep.”

 

Viktor left the hotel room door slamming shut. JJ was asleep before the door had completely clicked shut. The next time JJ heard anything about Viktor it was the rumour that he had announced his retirement and flown off to Japan to chase down the Japanese skater. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please comment Kudos! It all helps feed the muse! 
> 
> And feel free to yell [ask or msg] with/at me on Tumblr!  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
